Happy ever after
by StoryAndCo
Summary: Voici ce à quoi Divergente aurais ressembler si j'avais pu y mettre ma touche personnelle. Mais toujours avec mon couple préféré Fourtris.
1. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Une de mes premières fanfiction depuis presque un an, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la première fois que je publie sur DIVERGENTE et certains des caractères des personnages nesont pas forcément extrêmement fidèle au livre (ou film).

Laissez-moi une petite review ça m'aide à m'améliorer et ça fait toujours plaisir. Et pour avoir la suite de l'histoire n'hésitez pas à la follow.

Tris à passé le test qui devais lui révéler quelle faction choisir mais le sien n'a pas été déterminant, car elle est divergente.

J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il allait ce passer ce matin, dois-je choisir la sécurité et rester chez les altruistes au risque de mener une vie d'ennui ou dois-je choisir les audacieux en risquant qu'ils découvrent ma divergence. Je n'ai pas dormi mais mon choix est fait.

« Béatrice Prior »

Mon nom résonne dans toute la salle sous un silence pesant, après un temps de réaction je me lève, mon frère Caleb est passé avant moi et à choisi les Erudits j'en suis encore choquée mes parents sont déçus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il les quitterais lui qui semblait si naturellement porté vers l'altruisme. Si il à décidé de penser à lui alors j'en ferais autant, arrivée devant les coupes des factions je regarde Jeanine en saisissant le couteau. Je l'applique sur ma main et quelques gouttes de sang commences à perler, observant les différentes coupes, je sens le regard de mes parents dans mon dos, mais peut importe aujourd'hui c'est mon choix.

Une goutte de sang tombe dans la coupe des Audacieux, ma nouvelle faction. Les jeunes habillés de noirs commencent à crier de joies et m'attirent pour venir m'asseoir avec eux, je tourne le regard vers mes parents qui ont les larmes aux yeux, ils ont peur je le sais. Ces dernières secondes viennent de décider mon futur. Les quelques autres jeunes qui doivent faire leur choix passent après moi mais je remarque que je suis la seule altruiste à avoir fait défection pour me rendre chez les Audacieux.

La cérémonie du choix est terminé est tout les audacieux se lèvent et se mettent à courir, un des points auxquels il faut que je m'habitue si je veux survivre ici. Nous arrivons au quai du train, pour les avoirs observés plusieurs fois je sait que il ne s'arrête pas et qu'il faut sauter à l'intérieur. Après tout j'ai choisi les audacieux alors je dois être à la hauteur, et puis cette faction faisait partie de mes résultats de test.

Je saute dans le train et me retrouve propulser au fond à côté d'une jeune fille habillé en blanc, que je reconnais être une sincère.

\- Salut je suis Christina.

\- Moi c'est Béatrice

\- Je t'ai vu au choix, la seule altruiste tout le monde te connaît déjà !

\- J'aimerais autant ne pas trop attirer l'attention si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Évidement, moi non plus même si je suis une sincère je préfère faire profil bas le premier jour.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand on doit descendre du train ?

\- Je pense que c'est dans très peu de temps car ils se rapprochent tous des portes.

\- Dans ce cas allons-y !

Après une réception difficile, je me relève et essuie mes habits qui sont maintenant déchirés et en lambeaux. Le groupe se rassemble et Christina m'appelle pour que je viennent à côté d'elle.

Eric qui semblait être un des leaders audacieux pris la parole.

\- Écoutez la société vous à peut-être permis de choisir mais nous choisissons aussi alors rendez-vous en bas et nous verrons combien d'entre vous sont présent.

\- En tout cas il nous mets dans l'ambiance dès le début. Dit Christina qui s'était tournée vers moi .

Eric saute dans le vide et tout le monde se penche pour voir où il est arrivée mais il fait tellement noir qu'il est impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde reste sans bouger devant ce trou énorme, agacée je m'avance alors que Christina me lance

\- Béatrice ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il y à en dessous, fais attention.

\- J'ai arrêter de faire attention au moment ou cette foutu goutte de sang est tombée dans la coupe des audacieux. Alors si il l'a fait je peux le faire après tout je n'ai rie à perdre.

Sur ces mots je m'approche du vide et me penche en avant doucement, très rapidement je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds et je tombe. Je n'ai pas la force de crier, mon souffle est coupé et j'atterris dans un filet suspendu au dessus du sol à hauteur d'homme.

Je me relève et vois un jeune homme de quelques années plus grand que moi, il s'approche et m'aide à descendre du filet.

-Bravo tu es la première, je m'appelle Quatre et toi ?

\- Je…

\- Tu peux changer ton nom si tu le souhaite beaucoup veulent marquer leur changement de faction en choisissant un autre.

\- Je m'appelle Tris.

\- Très bien Tris, bienvenue chez les audacieux.

Je le remercie et m'éloigne du filet quand j'entends une autre personne arriver en criant. Quatre l'aide lui aussi à se sortir du filet mais dès qu'il arrive à terre, il se dégage et passe devant moi avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Alors Péte-sec tu à réussie à faire le grand saut je suis sûr que papa et maman seront très fier au fait moi c'est Peter et ton prénom ne m'intéresse pas. Péte-sec te vas très bien.

Quatre intervient en se plaçant entre Peter et moi.

\- Montre un peu de respect envers les autres Peter vous êtes dans la même faction maintenant.

\- Celle-là ne fera jamais partis de quelconque chose qui à avoir avec moi.

\- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Quatre avait hurlé et les dernières personnes qui venaient de sauter se retournèrent pour voir se qui se passait. Il se tourne vers Peter.

\- J'espère pour toi que je n'aurais pas à me répéter.

Peter s'éloigne et Quatre se retourne en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Fais attention à toi tu es loin de la maison ici.

Il à dit cette phrase sur un ton étrange « la maison » je ne comprend pas, il vient lui aussi des altruistes ? Décidément son attitude est bizarre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Deux chapitres en une journée c'est plutôt inhabituel pour moi, mais cette nouvelle histoire m'inspire et vos premier retour sont très positifs. Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le dernier épisode et je vous invite à continuer pour me permettre de m'améliorer.

Dans ce chapitre j'ai plus pris possession du personnage de Tris et je me suis mise à vraiment écrire avec mon style, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je fais partie des audacieux mais la véritable cérémonie n'est que dans deux jours. Je suis très heureuse de ma nouvelle faction, j'ai eux de très bon résultats au test de compétences et je devrais décroché un travail plutôt intéressant. J'ai été surprise de la composition du test, il y avait forcément des combats mais le classement n'étais pas construit en fonction des victoires mais en fonction de la technique et de la motivation.

Je traîne toujours avec Christina, elle aussi s'en est bien sortie au test et voudrais travailler à la salle de contrôle informatique, elle s'est découvert cette nouvelle passion pendant les stages pour découvrir les postes.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore d'idée quand à mon travail mais je sais que je veux faire quelques chose qui implique de bouger et pas de rester au camp toute la journée, sortir voir le jour et courir. Si on m'avait dit il y a un mois de je voudrais courir de mon plein gré je pense que j'aurais beaucoup rigolé.

Quatre m'a à peine adressé la parole durant la formation , pourtant il était responsable de notre groupe, mais j'ai une impression étrange avec lui. Parfois je le vois me regarder et il détourne le regard je sais que je l'ai déjà vu mais où ? Après tout il pourrais être un ancien altruiste mais je ne connaît pas tous les membres de mon ancienne faction.

Plusieurs novices que j'ai rencontrés sont très sympa, chacun se préoccupe de son nouveau travail et le changement est marquée contrairement aux novices altruistes qui passent le plus clair de leur temps à aider d'autres personne en s'oubliant le plus possible.

Après avoir pris du recul par rapport à la décision de Caleb je la comprend et je comprend alors pourquoi il avait tant insisté auprès des parents pour pouvoir se rendre à son test seul, il se sentait différent comme moi. La fille d'un des leaders altruiste n'est pas capable d'aider quelqu'un, ils ont du beaucoup en parler. Mais ce n'est plus mon problème maintenant même si j'espère secrètement que mes parents sont fiers de moi.

Il est 19h quand je décide d'aller manger et d'essayer de trouver Christina qui à passer l'après-midi avec Will, je pense que ils ont quelques chose ces deux là. Avant même de rentrer dans la salle de restauration j'entends des rires que je reconnais tout de suite.

\- Christina !

\- Ah Tris ! Tu viens manger avec nous je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser cette après-midi je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

\- T'inquiète pas, je me suis entraîner et j'ai couru un peu, et puis même les leaders nous disent de profiter de notre temps libre une fois au travail ça va être plus compliqué.

\- Tu as raison, bon maintenant allons manger je meurs de faim !

Après avoir rempli mon plateau je m'assois aux côté de mon amie sur les bancs, la salle est plutôt sombre malgré le grand soleil à l'extérieur c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je n'apprécie pas beaucoup être à l'inté ne sommes pas beaucoup dans la salle, juste quelques novices, car à cette heure les audacieux finissent leur travail et vont pour la plupart manger dans leur appartement. Comme Quatre, mais apparemment aujourd'hui monsieur à décidé de faire une apparition publique, lui qui parle à peine aux novices dont il est responsable, ce qui inclut moi.

Bien que je ne meure pas non plus d'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, il m'intrigue et ma curiosité me perdra. Tout d'un coup je me lève et me dirige vers la place qu'il avait eu le temps de choisir durant mes réflexions, et de toute manière Christina n'a même pas remarquer que je suis partie. Trop absorbée par sa discussion passionnante avec Will.

Je suis debout en face de lui et il me regarde bizarrement, je décide alors de m'asseoir sans qu'il m y ai inviter. Dans mon ancienne faction j'aurais était privée de dessert tel une enfant pour moins que ça, mais ici personne n'avait l'air de s'en soucier.

\- Salut !

\- Euh… Bonjour Tris ?

Je préfère ignorer le fait qu'il se rappelle à peine de mon nom, pas que ça me blesse… non.

\- Oui ça va ?

\- Super et toi ? Tu ne manger pas avec tes amis ?

\- Si mais mon amie est beaucoup trop absorbée par sa discussion je ne voudrais pas la gêner.

\- Et donc tu viens… là ?

\- C'est ça !

Effectivement je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça mais mon action est très flippante. Pour détendre l'atmosphère je décide de lancer un autre sujet.

\- Écoute j'ai pas l'impression que on commencé sur des bonnes bases toi et moi, alors ça te dirais de recommencer ?

\- Comment ça recommencer ?

\- Comme ça Salut je m'appelle Tris et toi ?

\- C'est Quatre.

\- Bon Quatre c'est à toi maintenant, j'ai lancé la conversation donc c'est à toi de la continuer.

POV Quatre

Cette fille m'intrigue je l'ai remarquée depuis le premier jour ou je l'ai sortie de ce filet. Elle vient des Altruistes et pourtant elle à sauté la première, elle qui me paraissait très timide le premier jour elle s'est apparemment mise en confiance. En plus elle est dans mon groupe de recrue et à eue de très bons résultats. Habituellement son comportement m'aurait agacée mais il y a quelque chose chez elle que j'apprécie, innocente et pleine de vie. Et puis après tout je n'ai rien à perdre.

\- D'accord Tris de quoi veux tu que l'on parle, du fait que tu viens de t'inviter à ma table, alors que je mangeais tranquillement.

\- Ah oui pour ça désolé, mais tu mangeais tout seul alors je me suis dis qu'un peu de compagnie te ferais du bien !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as peut-être raison .


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit mot de début de chapitre**

 **Désolé pour cette attente, ce troisième chapitre à été plus long à écrire, car comme vous semblez l'apprécier je dois réfléchir à une évolution sur le long terme. De plus les cours ne m'ont pas aidés à finir plus rapidement. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot.**

\- Ah oui pour ça désolé, mais tu mangeais tout seul alors je me suis dis qu'un peu de compagnie te ferais du bien !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as peut-être raison .

Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec Tris, mais j'ai envie de lui montrer mon vrai visage, une des facettes de moi-même que personne n'a encore jamais vu.

\- Et bien au moins tu le reconnaît. Alors parle moi un peu des audacieux être nouvelle c'est pas facile ici .

\- Si tu veux, je suis arrivé il y a deux ans, et j'étais dans la même position que toi sauf que les tests était beaucoup plus basés sur la force physique par exemple.

\- Ah ouais je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à ce moment là.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas, tu es rapide et légère tu aurais pu remporter plus de combats.

\- Attention serait-ce le grand Quatre qui me fait un compliment, je pense que je vais graver se moment dans ma mémoire.

\- En vérité cela faisait juste longtemps que je n'ai pas parler à quelqu'un pour autre chose que le travail ou les banalités quotidiennes.

\- Et moi qui pensait que chez les audacieux ils y avaient plus de relations sociales que chez les altruistes… en même temps difficile de faire pire.

\- Ici les groupes se forment très vite et durant mon initiation je n'ai pas parler avec beaucoup de monde, peut-être Zeke qui est un des mes seuls amis actuellement… Mais je sais même pas pourquoi je te racontes cela je suis désolée, à plus tard.

POV Tris

Sur ces mots il se lève et quitte la salle, j'ai vraiment du mal à le comprendre un moment on parle tranquillement, et l'autre il prend presque ces jambes à son coup.

Je me retourne et vois que Eric est debout devant une des entrées derrière moi, il regarde la porte par laquelle Quatre est sortie avec un sourire très inquiétant.

Ce soir c'est grande épreuve pour tous les novices afin de finaliser le classement, je suis stressée car j'espère finir bien classée. Les leaders nous ont dit que c'était une course d'orientation en petit groupe et qu'après nous aurions quartier libre pour le reste de la soirée. Les groupes sont apparemment formés en fonction du rang et des choix des responsables, sauf que Quatre est responsable de mon groupe de novice, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir faire cette épreuve avec lui.

Évidemment le sort s'acharne, mon groupe est dirigé par Quatre et en plus composés de gens que je ne connais presque pas, je vais donc devoir parler presque exclusivement à Quatre pour faire avancer la recherche. Le but est de trouver, dans un quartier abandonné de Chicago, le drapeau correspondant à notre groupe, sans croiser les autres auxquels cas c'est feux à volonté (avec des pistolet de simulation) trois touche reçue et tu es déclaré comme « mort ».

Mais après tout même si je ne connais pas mon équipe nous avons tous le même but on peut bien collaborer pour cette « mission », et puis Quatre doit nous évaluer donc si je lui montre que je suis à l'aise avec les gens peut-être que l'on me proposera un job de leader. Pour ça il faut que je sois bien classée et ça commence maintenant.

Les responsables nous distribuent les armes de simulation, quand Quatre arrive pour me donner la mienne il reste un peu plus longtemps devant moi comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose. Mais il détourne le regard et continue sa distribution, je vais avoir besoin d'une conversation avec lui à la fin de l'épreuve pour tirer tout cela au clair.

En attendant, nous descendons du train pour arriver dans la zone où se trouve notre drapeau, les groupes on étés séparés avant même la montée dans le train. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que l'ancien quartier n'est pas seulement abandonné il est aussi très délabré. La plupart des fenêtres sont cassées, les rues sont sales et jonchées de détritus et les feux de signalisation sont encore en état de marche, comme témoignage de l'ancien Chicago. Les autorités ont concentrées la population dans le centre délaissant la majeure partie de ces quartiers, personne n'a l'autorisation de s'y rendre sauf les audacieux.

Quatre nous appellent à nous rassembler autour de lui :

« Ce soir il faut prouver que vous avez votre place chez les audacieux, votre comportement tout au long de l'épreuve sera notée et contribuera en grande partie au classement final. Les règles vous ont été expliquées mais je vais y apporter des précisions touts les déplacements importants se font en groupe. Vous pouvez vous éloignez afin de chercher des pistes mais si vous trouver quelque chose de concluant il est impératif d'en informer le groupe pour que l'on trouve le drapeau ensemble. »

Tout le groupe écoutait encore attentivement quand il demanda si il y avait des questions, mais j'avais décroché, je m'éloigne du groupe car pour suivre mon intuition il faut que je prenne de la hauteur. Mais alors que je n'ai fait que quelques pas je sens une main me saisir le bras c'est Quatre je le sais, mais je continue d'avancer, il ne me retiens pas et me suis dans un bâtiment sans porte ni fenêtres.

T- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin tu n'arrête pas d'agir bizarrement avec moi depuis le début, si tu ne veux pas me parler alors ne le fais pas !

\- Chut… il ne faut pas que les autres nous entendent. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que tu es si gentille avec moi en ne demandant rien en retour cela ne m'est jamais arriver. Je ne sais pas comment le gérer.

\- Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour me rejeter, et puis pourquoi je voudrais quelque chose en retour ?

\- Disons que l'année dernière j'étais responsable des novices pour la première fois et certaine personnes en ont profité pour m'utiliser afin de grimper dans le classement, dommage pour elle je n'ais aucun contrôle sur cette chose.

\- Ah désolé, je ne savais pas, tu aurais pu me le dire.

\- Pour que tu me prennes en pitié, non merci ! Je déteste être vulnérable devant les gens mais pourtant même en te connaissant très peu j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu pitié de toi, en tout cas merci pour ce que tu m'as dit.

\- De rien, il faut que l'on retourne avec le groupe maintenant, le reste des novices vont se demander où je suis passé.

\- Attends j'ai une meilleure idée…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello me voila de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je pensais essayer de poster tout les mardis afin de me donner un bon rythme donc dites moi ce que vous en penser.**

 **En réponse à un commentaire qui me disait « je trouve que Quatre se confie trop » c'est vrai que il se confie beaucoup plus que dans la version originale et c'est voulu, je trouve plus intéressant de développer les deux points de vues avec des personnalités différentes. D'ailleurs merci aux personnes qui ont commentés le dernier chapitre.**

 **Assez parler je vous laisse avez le chapitre et hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

Je me retourne et lui montre une échelle que j'avais remarquée toute à l'heure, il me regarde avec un air surpris me demandant de m'expliquer.

\- On va monter avec l'échelle sur le toit de l'immeuble et de là nous pourrons voir ou se trouve le drapeau.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais tu veux vraiment que je viennes avec toi ?

Il me regardait avec un regard effrayé.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Après tout tu es mon responsable et puis ne t'inquiète pas tu as fais tellement peur aux autres qu'ils ne risquent pas de bouger.

\- D'accord et bien allons-y.

Malgré sa phrase plutôt enthousiaste je pouvais voir sur son visage que cela ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir de se rendre au sommet de cet immeuble.

Je m'approche de l'échelle et commence à monter en silence quand tout à coup je me rend compte qu'il n'est plus derrière moi. En regardant vers le bas je le vois, il n'a monté que deux mètres alors je dois être à cinq mètres du sol.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Ça va pas ?

\- On va dire que je suis pas très à l'aise avec les hauteurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est un comble pour un audacieux, vous qui grimpez partout !

\- Pas faux mais contrairement à ceux qui travaillent dehors je n'ai généralement pas besoin de grimper beaucoup pour gérer les ressources informatiques.

\- Je comprend mieux ton choix maintenant, tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton truc c'était l'informatique, et puis tu fais les entraînements des novices alors on dirait pas.

\- Je travaille toute l'année au service informatique mais quand la période du choix arrive j'aide les autres responsables et je m'occupe de nouvelles recrues, comme toi.

\- Tu pense que je vais pouvoir avoir le travail que je veux ?

\- Écoute je ne peux pas prédire le classement mais je sais que tu es loin d'être mal classée donc il me semble que tu auras le choix.

\- Merci ça me rassure un peu, et tu vois tu ne pense plus à la hauteur, on se revoit en haut !

POV de Quatre

Elle à réussie à détourner mon attention du fait que je me trouvait à deux mètres du sol, sa question m'a un peu pris de cour. Je ne savais qu'elle se préoccupait autant à propos du classement ou même quelle pensait être mal classée. Après tout elle est très motivée et plusieurs leaders l'on déjà remarquée pour ces capacités à communiquer facilement avec tout le monde.

Tout le contraire de moi quand j'étais novice, et ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute Eric le jour ou je trouverais un moyen de lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait. Dès le premier jour il a du voir en moi une menace car il à fait de ma vie un enfer, colportant des rumeurs ou encore en empêchant les autres de devenirs mes amis. Malgré cela, j'ai tout de même fini premier du classement, et il ne l'a pas aimé du tout. Deux jours après je recevait un mot de sa part avec mon vrai nom ainsi que ceux de mes parents avec un petit commentaire « n'oublie jamais que je sais ».

Je relève la tête pour voir Tris continuer à monter, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux lui montrer que je peux être sans peur. Alors je grimpe en m'accrochant à l'échelle comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui est en fait le cas.

Nous sommes arrivés sur le toit et je suis rempli d'adrénaline, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un truc aussi important pour moi. J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions quand je vois Tris qui m'observe.

\- Tu vois tu l'as fait. Me lance-t-elle avec joie.

\- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Arrête je vais bientôt me sentir importante.

\- Tu l'es pour moi.

\- C'est gentil Quatre, j'apprécie réellement le fait que tu ma parler de ton vertige.

\- Je l'avais jamais évoquer je crois que seul les responsables des groupes de novices de mon année savent et c'est bien comme ça je pense que tu comprend.

\- Bien sur de toute manière je ne le dirais à personne.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Je vois son regard s'illuminer quand je prononce ma phrase, est-ce si important pour elle, en tout cas je suis heureux de provoquer cette réaction.

POV de Tris

Nous restons silencieux un moment et je me tourne vers la vue afin de chercher le drapeau, il fait presque totalement noir et la visibilité est réduite. Mais j'aperçois un point lumineux au loin, je le montre du doigt à Quatre qui hoche la tête et m'indique l'échelle pour redescendre.

Sur la terre ferme je vois que il est beaucoup moins stressé il donne les ordres habillement aux autres recrues qui écoutent attentivement.

Puis c'est le moment de bouger, il faut avancer jusqu'au drapeau sans se faire remarquer par les autres équipes. Tous le fusil à la main nous marchons silencieusement.

Mais après 10 minutes de marche un membre d'une des équipes adverse nous trouve et nous devons nous séparer.

Quatre est toujours derrière moi et observe les alentours, nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir continuer d'avancer laissant les autres s'occuper des combats. Les autres équipes sont en train de se battre et cela penche la balance à notre avantage, nous arrivons au drapeau, l'adrénaline monte en moi. Quatre me fait signe de le prendre alors je le saisit et l'agite dans les airs de toute mes forces pour montrer aux superviseurs que nous avons réussi.

L'épreuve s'arrête, nous avons gagné, à cette annonce mon groupe saute de joie et tout le monde crie même ceux qui ont perdus nous applaudissent. Christina me voit à travers les gens amassés autour de nous et me fait un clin d'œil en désignant une personne à ma droite. Intriguée je tourne la tête pour voir que Quatre se trouve à mes côtés.

Quand il se rend compte que le l'ai vu, il se penche vers moi et me chuchote « Tu t'en ai très bien sortie, ne t'inquiète par pour ton classement ». Sa voix me donne des frissons il a dit cela de manière si attentionné, lorsque il se redresse il me regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques instants et je me surprend à soutenir ce regard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Comme promis nous sommes mardi donc un nouveau chapitre, légèrement plus court cette fois ci je m'en excuse. Mais avec plus de rebondissements à partir de ce chapitre ma fic prend une autre tournure, plus éloignée de l'originale, et qui suis mon imagination. Je travaille déjà sur le chapitre suivant pour qu'il soit à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

Le groupe des novices décide de fêter la fin de l'initiation par une petite sortie sur les hauteurs de la fosse, une partie des bâtiment que je ne connais pas encore. En temps normal très peu de personnes se rendent là-bas, le coin est occupé uniquement après le choix par les novices.

Alors que tout le monde s'installe en petit groupe Christina m'interpelle en me faisant signe de venir la voir. Quand je suis assez près pour qu'elle m'entende elle commence à parler.

\- Dis Tris c'était quoi ça toute à l'heure avec monsieur l'instructeur grognon ?

\- Rien du tout, de quoi tu me parle.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente j'ai vue le regard qu'il t'as lancé et tu l'as clairement suivi.

\- Oui peut-être mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.

\- Parce que ce mec est clairement à fond sur toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Désolé c'est mon côté sincère qui ressort, et puis avec ton éducation d'altruiste on va pas s'en sortir. Je veux dire que il veut sortir avec toi.

\- Pas du tout, il est juste sympathique.

\- Je dirais que il est bizarrement sympathique pour un mec grognon.

A peine Christina a t-elle fini sa phrase que de la musique retenti et Will arrive en courant pour la prendre par la main. Je me retrouve debout sur le côté à les observer danser peut-être que Quatre veut sortir avec moi mais en tout cas eux vont finir ensemble.

Comment ça ? Je viens d'accepter mentalement la possibilité que Quatre veuillent sortir avec moi. Stop j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose que lui.

Toujours seule et n'apercevant personne qui souhaiterais danser avec moi je décide d'aller me balader dans les recoins de la base. J'ai remarquer que à part Christina et Will avec qui je ne suis pas vraiment amie avec beaucoup de novices, ils me parlent mais de manière courtoise juste pour faire la conversation. Au final, un peu de solitude ne me fais pas de mal.

Perdue dans mes pensées j'avance sur le rebord de la fosse, en pensant à combien ma nouvelle faction est différente de ma faction native. J'entends quelqu'un marcher derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir qui est-ce mais je reçois un violent coup sur la tête qui m'assomme.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, il fait sombre et je perçois des voix lointaines. Où suis-je ? Toujours au sein de la base c'est certain je reconnais bien la touche audacieuse dans cette pièce, des murs gris foncés avec quelques étagères noires. Mes poignets me font mal, pourtant je ne suis pas attachée, après quelques secondes j'arrive à m'apercevoir que ils sont zébrés de marque de corde.

Même si la situation est loin d'être rassurante je suis calme, à mon plus grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Ils ont dû me donner un calmant pour pouvoir me gérer à mon réveil sans trop de difficultés.

Ma tête tourne, il faut que je reste éveillée, le peu de lumière qui filtre par la minuscule vitre m'informe que l'on est sans doute le lendemain matin. Quelqu'un c'était t-il préoccupé de mon absence au dortoir hier soir ? J'en doutais, ils devaient être trop alcoolisés pour même trouver leur propre lit.

Je dois réfléchir à comment me sortir de là, je m'avance vers la porte et appuie doucement sur la poignée, fermée évidement. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais au juste ? Les personnes qui m'ont amenés ici ne se sont manifestement pas rendu compte de mon réveil.

Alors faisons du bruit ! Je saisis une étagère et la fracasse sur le sol. A le seconde ou elle tombe j'entends les personnes se ruer vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Ce sont Peter et Al ,je les regardent avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Al est complètement à l'ouest et Peter est le seul à tiquer et me répondre.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus dangereuse que l'ont ne le pensait alors il faut prendre des mesures.

\- Comment ça dangereuse ? Et puis c'est quoi votre plan me garder ici, pourquoi au juste ?

Je ne connaissais pas le leur, mais en tout cas mon plan était de les déstabilisés pour pouvoir prendre la fuite, quitte à me battre si il le faut.

\- Eric te surveille depuis un petit moment surtout depuis que tu as commencer à traîner avec Quatre.

\- Je ne traîne pas avec lui on parle c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr a d'autre, en tout cas nous ça nous arrange avec ta disparition cela laisse une place vide dans le classement et nous fait remonter. Alors tu imagines bien que quand Eric nous à proposé on ne pouvait pas refuser.

\- Vous vous abaissez à de si mauvaises actions, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Peter mais toi Al pourquoi ?

\- Si je suis très mal classé je devrais choisir un travail en extérieur comme le gardiennage de la clôture et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de passer ma vie à faire ça.

\- Tu n'a qu'à parler aux leaders ils t'écouteront, en plus si il découvre ce que tu as fait tu risque d'être exclu de la faction.

\- Les leaders n'ont rien à faire des recrues comme moi ils s'intéressent à toi. Parce que toi tu est à l'aise ici, ils vont sûrement te proposer un poste de leader.

\- Laisse tomber Al de toute façon elle ne sortira pas d'ici, à plus Péte-sec.

En fermant la porte Peter me lance un regard noir, un regard de vengeance.

J'espère que Quatre se doutera de quelque chose quand il ne me verra pas au petit-déjeuner ce matin. Ou peut-être qu'il ne verra rien du tout, tous trop occupés à calmer leur gueule de bois.

L'affichage du classement est cette après-midi ainsi que les choix de postes pour les novices, il faut que je sois présente. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 **Wow déjà le sixième chapitre, ça passe tellement vite cinq semaines que j'écris presque tout les jours pour vous présenter cette fanfiction tous les mardis maintenant. Mon petit rythme me motive beaucoup et m'encourage à produire encore plus. Ce chapitre sera entièrement du POV de Quatre. Merci encore et toujours pour votre soutien car je peux maintenant affirmer que c'est la plus longue fanfiction que j'ai écrite.**

POV de Quatre

Je me réveille difficilement, j'ai eu une nuit compliquée entre le bruit de la fête des novice et mon insomnie la fatigue se fait ressentir. Je file dans ma salle de bain, une douche me fera du bien et ensuite il faut que je me rende au dortoir des novices.

10 min c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour chasser la mauvaise humeur et bien commencer la journée, maintenant prêts je me dirige vers le dortoir.

Quand je passe la porte tout est silencieux, la plupart des novices dorment encore, mais il est temps de les réveiller. Le classement est affiché dans moins d'une heure, et il faut tout le monde à la fosse à l'heure.

\- DEBOUT !

Certains sursautent et d'autres grognent qu'ils veulent encore dormir, alors pour mettre fin à toute envie de sommeil j'allume la torche qui se trouve à l'entrée. Le dortoir n'a qu'une toute petite fenêtre et en temps normal tout le monde se débrouille sans allumer la torche, mais c'est mon petit plaisir.

\- On affiche le classement dans moins d'une heure alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Suite à cette phrase tout le monde saute de son lit comme animé par une nouvelle énergie, ça fait toujours cet effet là. Ils ont hâte de voir si leur travail à payer. J'observe tout le dortoir mais je ne vois pas le seule personne qui m'intéresse, Tris n'est pas là.

Je cherche Christina du regard, elle parle à Will au fond de la pièce, je m'approche d'eux essayant de paraître le moins suspect possible en restant dans mon rôle de superviseur.

\- Bonjour Christina, Will est-ce que vous savez par hasard où se trouve Tris elle n'est pas ici.

\- Bonjour, non désolé je l'ai vue partir se balader pendant la fête hier, mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis j'allais t'en parler.

\- Merci quand même.

Je reste poli mais mon esprit bouillonne, comment a-t-elle pu la laisser partir seule en plein milieu de la soirée, en plus dans une base qu'elle ne connaît pas. Bordel on est pas chez les altruistes, les audacieux sont la police de la ville certes mais on est pas tous de enfants de chœur.

Où a-t-elle passer la nuit si ce n'est pas ici, elle respecte les règles elle serait rentrée si elle avait pu, cela signifie donc que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'en à empêcher.

Il faut que j'ai une petite conversation avec Eric.

Je suis sûr de le trouver à la fosse, je m'active donc car le temps qui nous sépare du classement s'amoindrit.

Il est assis à une table avec quelques uns de ses amis.

\- Eric je peut te parler un moment s'il te plaît, ça concerne les novices.

\- Bien sûr.

Il à toujours ce sourire en coin quand il me parle, car il sait le pouvoir qu'il à sur moi.

\- Une des novices, Tris n'était pas dans le dortoir ce matin et d'après ces amis elle n'a pas dormi là-bas.

\- C'est mignon tu t'inquiètes pour ta petite protégée.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague Eric tu sait les problèmes que ont peut avoir quand un des novices disparaît, où est-elle ?

\- Bon j'ai peut-être mentionné à certains novices en danger dans le classement que elle risquait d'être très bien placée.

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, demande plutôt à Peter et Al, après tout tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Ça serait dommage que elle ne soit pas là pour le choix des postes.

\- Tu payerais tout ce que tu as fait Eric !

\- Un jour peut-être…

Résigné à lui faire payer ses erreurs je décide de trouver Peter et Al pour les cuisiner sur l'endroit où se trouve Tris. Les novices sont sortis du dortoir mais les deux jeunes hommes sont à l'écart du groupe contrairement à leurs habitude surtout pour Peter, habituellement entouré de monde.

\- Peter, Al je peux vous parler ?

Avec la façon dont je l'avait dit ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question, ce qu'il on bien compris d'ailleurs car ils s'approchent rapidement.

\- Oui Quatre ?

\- Alors je vais être bref, je ne sais pas quel plan Eric vous à convaincu de mener mais enlever une novices n'a jamais mener à une brillante carrière.

Al est déstabilisé mais Peter ne se démonte pas face à ma remarque et me répond sur le même ton.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle et puis pourquoi Eric se préoccuperait de nous particulièrement, je croyais que tout les novices étaient traités de manière égalitaire.

Le pire c'est qu'il croit à ce qu'il dit, et il sait que je ne peut pas affirmer le contraire même si Eric à toujours été le maître du favoritisme.

\- Peter, ne joue pas à ça avec moi tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et je te crois bien capable de le faire. Mais toi Al je ne te voyais pas résolu à un enlèvement.

Il tique et répond presque immédiatement.

\- C'est pas non plus un enlèvement.

Peter se tourne vers lui et le fusille du regard. Tout sourire je fixe Peter tandis que Al essaye de disparaître.

\- Donc, je vais répéter la question mais cette fois tu es au courant d'une chose. Tu risque l'expulsion de la faction si les leaders sont aux courants. Où est Tris.

\- Si je te le dis tu me garantis que les leaders ne seront pas au courant.

\- Si tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te favoriser un bon poste, tu choisira ce qui reste. OU EST-ELLE ?

\- C'est bon calme toi, dans l'ancienne remise d'armes.

A l'opposé de la base, sans dire un mot de plus je fais demi-tour et me mets à courir en direction de la remise. Tout cela sous les yeux des novices alertés par le volume sonore de notre simple « conversation ».

J'ai bien mis 10 min pour m'y rendre même en courant c'est une distance conséquente. La porte de la remise est rouillé, cette pièce fait partie de la partie de la base que les Audacieux n'utilisent plus.

Même pour bloqué une porte ils ne sont pas doués, elle est seulement immobilisée par une barre en métal. Tris aurait pu sortir si elle le voulait.

Je dégage la barre de la poignée et enfonce la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review après votre lecture et me dire si ça vous à plus. Je vous prépare la suite et à la semaine prochaine !**

Elle est là allongée par terre, endormie, des étagères au sol à côté d'elle. La retrouver me procure un soulagement bien plus important que je ne le pensais.

Ils ont du lui donner des tranquillisants pour qu'elle ne tente pas de fuir, j'en suis presque à rire devant leur travail d'amateur. Certes avec cette dose elle aurait ratée les choix de postes mais une fois l'effet dissipé elle se serait échappée et ils auraient été découvert.

Je secoue doucement son bras pour la réveille, elle grogne.

\- Tris, c'est Quatre je vais te sortir de là ont à plu beaucoup de temps jusqu'à l'affichage du classement.

Elle à maintenant les yeux grands ouverts mais n'a pas la force de parler, elle me fait un signe de tête pour me remercier.

\- Ok alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te porter, ça te dérange pas ?

Après un signe négatif de la tête je la soulève du sol et me mets en route pour la fosse, il faut que je la réveille pendant le trajet pour que les Audacieux ne se doutent de rien.

Il nous reste cinq minutes avant l'affichage quand nous arrivons dans la fosse, j'ai réussi à réveiller assez Tris pour qu'elle marche toute seule. Malgré ça elle à toujours besoin de s'appuyer sur moi, ce qui bien évidement nous attirent tous les regards quand nous arrivons. Mais vaut mais qu'il pensent qu'elle fricote avec un superviseur plutôt qu'elle ai été enlevée, tout le monde la prendrait pour une faible.

Quand les regards se détournent enfin de nous c'est pour regarder le panneau d'affichage ou les noms apparaissent.

POV de Tris

Je suis encore dans les vapes, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais si Quatre en m'avais pas trouvée. La fosse est noire de monde, tous à chercher leur nom sur le panneau, mais ma vision est trouble je ne peux pas lire.

Tout à coup tout les novices se tournent vers moi, encore qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois je sais que arriver au bras d'un superviseur est pas super bien vu mais …

\- Tris tu es première !

C'est Quatre qui vient de s'exclamer, j'ai envie de lui dire que la blague n'est pas drôle quand tout le monde se mets à applaudir. Tous sauf Peter que je distingue au fond, lui il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Marc, un des leaders, apparaît et soudain les applaudissement se stoppent.

\- Bravo à tous, peut importe votre classement, vous avez réussi l'initiation et vous faites partis des Audacieux maintenant.

Des cris de joie se font entendre.

\- Vous le savez, il est de tradition que un poste de leader soit proposé au premier du classement, Tris peut-tu me rejoindre s'il te plaît ?

Je rassemble le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste et m'approche de lui, tout sourire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Tout cela sous l'œil attentif de Quatre.

\- Tris accepte-tu le poste de leader des Audacieux et toute les charges qui en découlent ?

\- Oui avec plaisir.

Marc me serre la main et les applaudissements reprennent de plus belle, pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous.

Certains novices viennent me féliciter à la fin de la cérémonie. Quatre est resté à mes côtés durant tout ce temps, je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est fière de moi. Malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bien quand il me regarde de cette manière.

L'après-midi passe doucement et je me retrouve en face de mon dîner sans même m'en rendre compte, les derniers événements de la journée m'ont bouleversée. Peter m'observe depuis l'annonce du classement et le moment ou Marc m'a proposé le poste, mais il ne m'inquiète pas. Il sait très bien que m'attaquer frontalement serais dangereux et que je connais maintenant un secret qui lui vaudrait l'exclusion de la faction.

Le réfectoire est loin d'être rempli, car la plupart des novices sont sortis pour fêter le classement. Y compris Christina et Will qui se sont placés dans les vingt premiers et pourront donc choisir le poste de leur choix.

Je me retrouve donc à la table des leaders, car c'est maintenant ma place.

Pour l'instant je profite juste de la soirée, ma dernière en tant qu'apprentie dès demain je participerais aux réunions des leaders et j'encadrerai les Audacieux. Quatre m'a glissé un message à l'oreille toute à l'heure avant de partir pour son appartement.

« Rejoins moi à mon appartement après ton dîner avec Marc et les autres, j'ai un cadeau de promotion pour toi »

A la suite de ce message il m'avait glissé un bout de papier dans ma main, avec inscrit l'emplacement exact de son logement. C'est bizarre maintenant qu'il n'est plus mon superviseur je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel.

Après une longue discussions avec les leaders sur les responsabilités qui incombe à mon nouveau travail,et j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'ils sont très accueillant. Cela ma permis de poser des questions, comme par exemple si j'allais pouvoir voir les leaders des autres factions, ou encore si je pourrais tout de même habiter proche de chez mes mais. Deux questions auxquelles ils ont répondu positivement, ce qui m'a rendue très heureuse surtout la perspective de revoir mes parents à ma guise.

Je sort du réfectoire, seule dans les couloirs je cherche l'endroit que ma indiqué Quatre.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard j'arrive devant une porte qui me semble être la sienne, je suis surprise moi-même par la boule qui se forme dans mon ventre à l'idée de me retrouvée seule avec Quatre en dehors de l'initiation.

Je toque deux fois et sans même que j'ai le temps de patienter la porte s'ouvre sur Quatre en chemise et jean noir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce court chapitre, mais j'ai un gros examen qui arrive le 24 mai et je n'ai pas eu de temps pour écrire. Je tenais quand même à vous offrir un moment que vous attendez sûrement. J'espère que ça pourra compenser l'attente car il risque de ne pas y avoir de chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'essayerais de vous faire un gros chapitre pour la semaine suivante, j'espère que vous comprenez et que vous serez tout de même au rendez-vous le 29.**

 **Merci pour vos lectures je ne pensais jamais arrivé à écrire autant avec autant de motivation. Milles merci.**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le reluquer, ce qu'il à bien remarqué d'ailleurs puisqu'il me souris en coin.

\- Je t'en pris entre, fais comme chez toi.

Ce qu'il ne sais pas c'est que « faire comme chez moi » et bien justement chez moi j'étais loin d'être à l'aise. J'entreprends donc de m'asseoir sur l'unique canapé gris situé dans la première pièce. Quatre s'approche et s'installe à côté de moi, mais nous ne perdons pas le contact visuel car il se tourne pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

POV de Quatre

J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise lorsque qu'elle c'est installée, mais je compte bien tout faire pour y remédier.

\- Alors pour te récompenser de ton magnifique classement je te propose que l'on boivent un verre et ensuite je t'emmènerais dans un endroit secret. Ça te va ?

\- Oui c'est parfait !

La perspective de quitter cet appartement à l'air de l'enchantée, je ne lui en veux pas elle est pas la seule à trouver le situation intimidante. Enfin pourquoi j'ai fait ça, l'inviter de manière impulsive comme ça. Mais en fait au fond de moi je sais que je ne le regrette pas.

\- Je vais chercher les boissons, tu aime le champagne ?

\- Euh je n'en ai jamais bu à vrai dire, même mes parents ont du en boire une fois pour célébrer l'élection de Marcus.

Malgré moi en entendant ce nom mes muscles se contractent, évidement qu'elle n'en à jamais bu c'est rare pour tout le monde même ici. Mais il fallait au moins ça leader ce n'est pas rien.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je te fais goûter et si tu n'aime pas j'ai du soda au frais.

Elle me répond avec un vrai sourire qui me fais immédiatement fondre.

Je rentre dans la cuisine et sors les verres, je n'ai que des verres normaux je n'ai jamais reçu personne en deux ans sauf mes potes.

Quand je reviens dans le séjour je vois Tris debout près d'un de mes trois cadres.

\- Je vois que tu te familiarise avec l'environnement, c'est bien.

\- Désolé je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire alors vas-y toujours.

Elles esquisse un sourire puis relève les yeux pour me regarder

\- Qui est cette femme ?

\- C'est ma mère, elle est morte quand j'étais petit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du comme d'habitude je parle trop.

J'avais réussi à récupérer cette photo chez moi lors d'une de mes rares patrouilles chez les altruistes. Quand je vois qu'elle s'en veux vraiment je lui prend une main.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien, et tu ne parle pas trop justement j'aimerais bien entendre ta voix plus souvent.

\- D'accord c'est noté alors.

Je relâche sa main et son contact me manque déjà il me rappelle lorsque j'ai du la porter après l'avoir retrouvée. Sur ces pensées je l'invite à s'asseoir et nous buvons notre champagne tranquillement. Elle aime ça en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas cette boisson lui correspond pétillante comme elle.

Une fois la boisson finie je me lève.

\- Tu viens je vais te montrer l'endroit, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer.

\- D'accord

Elle se lève à son tour et me prend la main sans même que j'ai initié le mouvement. Nous marchons silencieusement dans les allées vides des Audacieux et pour la première fois en très longtemps je me sens à ma place ici.

Après quelques minutes de marche nous arrivons au lieu que je voulais tant lui montrer. Ça ressemble un peu à un balcon naturel fait de pierre caractéristique des Audacieux, presque noire. Il fait très ombre et la nuit est entrain de tomber doucement, les ombres projettent des couleurs orangé sur les pierre. Et les derniers rayons du soleil éclairent le vide situé après les pierres.

\- Quatre, c'est magnifique !

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise je viens là pour réfléchir et quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. En général il n'y a personne.

\- Ça me touche que tu m'es fait découvrir cet endroit.

\- Maintenant tu pourra venir, car quand on est leader et qu'on passe son temps entouré des mêmes personnes on à des fois besoin de pause.

\- T'as raison je ne me rend pas encore compte de l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle je suis, pour dire la vérité j'ai un peu peur. Mais ne t'avise pas de le répéter !

Je souris et lui répond.

\- T'inquiète pas c'est tout à fais normal d'avoir peur, je suis là pour toi quand tu as besoin.

\- Merci Quatre, pour tout.

Elle me regarde tellement intensément que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me penche vers elle doucement et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à ceux qui sont au rendez-vous pour lire ce chapitre et surtout merci de votre patience. Mon examen c'est bien passé et j'ai même déjà eu les résultats. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'aimerais vous posez une question à laquelle vous pouvez répondre dans les commentaires. Est-ce que vous préférez que je continue l'histoire pour encore un temps indéterminé ou alors que je prévois déjà la fin pour conclure dans deux ou trois chapitres ? A noter que si je termine cette histoire j'en commencerais une autre sur Divergente ou autre chose. MERCI beaucoup et je vous souhaite bon courage si vous passer ou allez passer des examens !**

POV Tris

Ça alors je ne m'y attendais pas, mais c'est loin d'être désagréable. Quatre mets ses mains sur mes hanches et m'encourage à continuer le baiser ce que je fais volontiers. Lorsque l'on se sépare après de long instants mes yeux rencontrent directement les siens et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde de m'être laisser aller. Parce que dans ces yeux je vois les sentiments qu'il à pour moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas les voir avant.

Il se détache légèrement de moi et commence à parler

\- Alors, mademoiselle satisfaite de ce petit cadeau de promotion ?

\- Certainement monsieur c'est une belle surprise je vous l'accorde. Lui répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- Plus sérieusement Tris tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

\- Oui Quatre normalement le baiser était censé te le confirmer mais si il faut que je le répète oui mille fois oui !

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que peuvent penser les autres, sortir avec ton ancien superviseur juste après ta prise de poste surtout que ils nous ont déjà vus ensemble.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je gère si ils ont quelques chose à dire qu'ils viennent me le dire en face après tout je vis ma vie comme je l'entend.

\- Tu sais que je t'admires, tu es forte alors que l'on pourrait te prendre pour quelqu'un de faible. Tu es ma plus belle surprise.

\- Et toi tu sais sûrement comment t'y prendre avec les filles !

\- Pourtant je ne suis jamais sérieusement sortis avec une fille pour plus de deux semaines en fait.

\- Au moins comme ça ont en est tout les deux au même stade.

Après cette réponse nous rions tous les deux puis le silence s'installe mais il ne me gène pas ont admire juste le paysage en profitant du fait d'être seuls.

Quand la nuit est tombée et que les lumières nocturnes de la base s'allume on décident de retourner aux dortoir. Mais arriver au niveau du dortoir je me retourne vers Quatre et il me lance :

\- Est-tu sûre de vouloir dormir encore une fois avec les anciens novices ? Ou préfère-tu venir dormir dans mon appartement ? Sans sous-entendus, je dormirais dans le canapé.

\- C'est vrai qu'un vrai lit me ferais du bien au dos au lieu de ses paillasses. T'inquiète je ne te laisserais pas te faire.

\- J'ai confiance en toi sur ça.

Suite à ces paroles on prend le chemin de son appartement et en passant la porte il me retiens et m'embrasse.

Nous nous retrouvons assis sur son canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je suis tout simplement bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Si j'avais su que cette faction m'apporterais autant de bons moments je n'aurais pas hésitez. Je suis en train de réfléchir au bon choix que j'ai fais en choisissant les audacieux quand Quatre se redresse et me regarde.

\- Demain il faut que tu sois tôt à la réunion de début de semaine des leaders, alors au lit !

\- Oui Chef !

Une fois installée il me dépose un baiser sur le front et sort de la chambre, c'est confortable après de longes nuits sur les paillasses du dortoir avec plusieurs autre novices autour de moi.

Le jour se lève et même si je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis je ne me sens pas fatiguée, mais mon corps est engourdi de toute l'activité que je lui ai fait subir hier. On peut entrevoir par la fenêtre le prolongement de la fosse en dehors de la base. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je tourne la tête pour voir Quatre un plateau à la main.

\- Bonjour, dis-moi est-ce que un bon petit déjeuner au lit avec ton instructeur préférer te ferais plaisir ?

-Mmm je dois y réfléchir….. Oui ! Ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de force avant d'attaquer ta première journée, jeune leader. Et puis heureusement que tu t'es réveillée toute seule parce que tu était trop mignonne je pense que je t'aurais laissé.

\- D'accord, alors rappelle moi de ne jamais te faire confiance pour me réveiller si j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- C'est noté, allez maintenant mange.

Et en finissant sa phrase il me tend un croissant.

Je dois quitter l'appartement à 8 heure pour me rendre à la réunion qui est apparemment juste de la routine pour vérifier que tout fonctionne bien dans la faction. En général les leaders ne se démarques pas vraiment au quotidien des autres audacieux, ils sont justes responsable de la communication et pour veiller aux besoins des membres.

C'est ça qui m'attire dans ce métier, l'échange avec les membres de la faction mais sans le système de rang social qu'il est par contre présent chez les érudits ou les sincère par exemple.

Durant la réunion c'est surtout Max qui parle, il est l'un des plus anciens leaders toujours en poste et il est très apprécier des autres pour sa profonde gentillesse.

Aujourd'hui ma mission est de m'assurer que tout les anciens novices de ma promotion on bien choisi un poste et aller demander la liste correspondante au service informatique. Pas une grosse journée donc mais qui dit service informatique dit passer du temps avec Quatre avec en prime une raison professionnelle. Et pour ça je suis partante !

Un rapide passage au dortoir pour vérifier auprès des nouveaux audacieux et j'étais en route pour le quartier du service informatique. Sur le chemin je me rends compte que ça y est je suis enfin dans l'endroit ou je dois être, ma faction, ma famille. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment celle du sang j'ai était adopté par les gens ici, à part certaines personnes bien sûr.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ces personnes, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Peter juste avant le réfectoire. Il à l'air énervé et ne fait pas attention où il marche, résultat il me fonce dessus.

\- Et Peter pourrais-tu regarder où tu vas s'il te plaît ?

\- Oh ! Calme toi péte-sec c'est pas parce que tu est leader que tu dois t'imposer ici. Après tout on à pas tous eu la chance de coucher avec Quatre pour ce poste.

Mon cerveau marche à cent à l'heure et je me retiens de ne pas le plaquer contre le mur quand d'autres audacieux arrivent et passent à côté de nous. Alors je lèves la tête les yeux remplis de colère et je lui répond.

\- Quand tu ne sera plus l'énorme faible et lâche que tu es tu pourra peut-être prétendre au poste de moins-que-rien tu rempli tout les critères.

J'ai intentionnellement finis ma phrase avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et il l'a vu, je sais qu'il est fou de rage mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Il à explicitement dit que j'avais couché avec Quatre pour obtenir un poste, je suis peut-être nouvelle en tant que leader mais je tiens à me faire respecter. Surtout par les personnes comme lui.

En arrivant au bureau de Quatre et en ayant manqué de me perdre à l'occasion je me livre à une discrète admiration de son travail. Mais sont écran est figé sur une image, je ne peux pas la distinguée alors j'ouvre la porte sans même toquer.

Au bruit de mon intrusion Quatre se retourne le nez en sang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez passer une bonne journée et que tout va très bien. J'ai finis assez tard ce chapitre parce que beaucoup de choses ce passes en ce moment, très bonnes pour la suis désolé je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai appelé Marc, Max dans le dernier chapitre je l'ai corrigé dans celui-ci. Je voulais vous posez une question parce que vos réponses m'intéresse quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai ? Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur, je suis très flattée que vous portiez autant d'intérêts à ma fic. Bonne lecture.**

POV de Quatre

Mince ! Je voulais pas qu'elle me vois comme ça et surtout que je ne suis pas autorisé à accéder à ces vidéos surveillances. Il ne manquerais plus qu'elle se fasse sanctionnée pou me couvrir alors qu'elle vient juste de commencée.

\- Mais mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Quatre ?

\- Chut ! Je ne suis pas censé pouvoir voir ça. Dis-je en lui indiquant les vidéos surveillances.

\- Enfin tu peux me dire !

\- Tu es leader tu vas devoir le reporter auprès des autres leaders et je ne veux pas te mettre dans cette position.

\- Excuse-moi Quatre mais ça c'est moi qui le décide.

A la suite de sa phrase elle me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans les couloirs jusqu'à un coin sans passage et sans caméra. Elle à réussi à apprendre le plan de la base et la situation des caméras en si peu de temps, quelle question évidement c'est Tris.

\- Maintenant tu m'explique parce que je jure sur tout ce que tu veux que je ne te laisse pas seul la dedans !

\- Tu lâche pas l'affaire toi dis donc !

\- Non ! Et encore moi quand il s'agit des gens que j'aime !

Elle marque une pause se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir et l'embrasse.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Tris, ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que je voulais le dire depuis un moment, mais ne me détourne pas du sujet. En plus maintenant tu à encore plus de sang partout … et moi aussi !

Elle éponge un peu de sang avec sa manche puis je me lance.

\- Il y a pas mal de choses que tu ne sais pas sûr moi, alors prépare toi ça risque d'être long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps je ne bouge pas.

\- Pour commencer tu sais que je ne suis pas natif des audacieux ?

\- Oui tout les novices en parlaient à un moment.

\- Je viens en vérité des altruistes comme toi. Et on va dire que mon passé n'est pas rose, je n'ai pas eu le choix lors de la cérémonie je devais m'enfuir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ma famille, enfin surtout mon père… et mon frère. Ce sont les deux raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas voulu devenir leader.

Tris m'écoute toujours attentivement.

\- Mon père est Marcus le leader des audacieux, il me battait Tris…

\- Au mon dieu alors ce n'était pas une rumeur c'était toi.

Entre temps elle à pris ma main et la serre fort dans la sienne ce qui me pousse à continuer mon récit.

\- Mais il n'a jamais touché mon frère, c'était son petit préféré et moi j'étais la tache celui qui ne devais pas être là. Il à plusieurs fois aider mon père à me « punir » et il avait la mission de me surveiller partout. Sauf que je croyais m'échapper en rentrant chez les audacieux… mais il ma suivi.

\- Tu veux dire que il était dans ton groupe de novice mais qui est-ce ?

\- Qui était placé deuxième juste derrière moi et à pris le poste de leader ?

\- Eric !

\- Il m'en veut depuis parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé premier, mais surtout il à fait en sorte depuis que je suis ici que j'ai le moins d'amis possible.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fais ça ?

\- Ça c'est ma punition pour m'être afficher avec toi la fille du partenaire de Marcus et pour t'avoir encourager à être leader. Il à peur que tu lui mettes des battons dans les roues parce qu'il projette de prendre le poste de Marc. Je regardais ces vidéos car il à menacer de te faire du mal je voulais savoir si il avais eu des activités suspectes ces derniers temps.

\- C'est beaucoup à encaissé d'un coup, mais je ne vais pas en restez là. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je n'ai pas vu que tu regardais ces vidéos ok ? On va élaborer un plan je ne te laisse pas.

Elle saisit ma deuxième main et me regarde avec les yeux pleins de volonté, je pense que je pourrais lui donner le monde à cet instant.

On reste là quelques minutes juste à se regarder et je peux voir que contrairement à ce que je craignais elle n'a pas pitié de moi. Et cela est très important à mes yeux, le sentiment comme quoi c'est une femme formidable n'en est que plus renforcé.

Au bout d'un moment elle relève mon menton et m'embrasse.

\- Viens on rentre à l'appartement je vais te nettoyer tout ça.

\- Et pour ta mission alors ?

\- J'ai toute la journée donc j'irai rapporte à Marc avant le dîner pour l'instant ma préoccupation c'est toi.

A l'appartement Tris me fait signe de m'asseoir ce que je fais sur une des chaises de la salle à manger, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de soi pour une fois.

Quand elle s'approche je me rends compte que ses gestes sont précis et doux on dirait qu'elle est habituée à faire ça.

\- Chez les altruistes tu soignais des gens non ?

\- Non mais mon frère était très casse-coup et toujours blesser alors j'ai appris vite.

\- Ça te va bien je pourrais prendre goût au fait que tu t'occupe de moi.

\- Je ne t'en empêche pas, ça me fais plaisir.

Alors que je la regardais le porte de la porte qui s'ouvre en fracas nous arrache de notre moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ! C'est la fin des cours ce soir pour moi, ce qui signifie normalement plus de temps pour écrire et vous continuez la petite folie dans laquelle je me suis lancée. Et puis pourquoi pas écrire un ou deux one-shot à côté qui sait ? Je vous avez posé une question au dernier chapitre et vous avez était deux ou trois à me répondre pour la plupart vous pensiez à 17 ans parfois même jusque 25. Je vous ais posé cette question pour voir si mon écriture était transparente de mon âge et il se trouve que j'ai …. 15 ans! Je vais prendre 16 à la rentrée prochaine ! MERCI vraiment à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires c'est toujours une joie !**

 **Bonne lecture**

POV de Tris

C'est Zeke qui vient de passer la porte je le reconnais car Quatre me l'a présenté au dîner une fois, c'est son meilleur amis.

\- Quatre il faut que tu viennes c'est Marc !

Quatre me regarde en panique et je lance à Zeke

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il s'est évanoui en pleine réunion et depuis il es t dans le coma !

Je me lève en une fraction de seconde avant de me rendre compte que Quatre à fait exactement la même chose. Dans ses yeux on peut distinguer une profonde colère.

Nous nous rendons à l'infirmerie en courant,seul les leaders sont réunis autour du lit de Marc.

Une des leaders m'interpelle dés que je rentre.

\- J'ai envoyé Zeke vous chercher car je te savais avec Quatre et qu'il est quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance mais personne ne se trouvant pas dans cette pièce ne doit savoir. Il n'est pas question de mettre en péril la faction, si tout les audacieux l'apprennent ce sera le chaos. Marc est à ce poste depuis plus de quinze ans et il doit le rester ainsi.

J'avais porté mon attention sur Marc, quand je me rends réellement compte de à quel point il est faible, c'est impossible que cela soit un accident il n'a que trente cinq ans.

\- Que ce passera-t-il dans l'éventualité ou il ne peut plus occuper son poste ?

Aux regards que me lance les autres audacieux je comprends qu'ils nous pas encore penser à se cas de figure.

\- Et bien en théorie tout les leaders se regroupent pour élire celui ou celle qui selon eux mérite cette place.

Dés que elle finis de prononcer sa phrase je me tourne vers Quatre qui compris immédiatement et m'emmena à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

\- Tris, je suis sûr que c'est Eric il n'est pas avec les autres à l'infirmerie alors que lui aussi est leader, cela signifie qu'il était au courant que ça allait ce passer.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, j'ai entendu Pierre dire à un autre leader qu'il essayait de joindre Eric sans résultat.

\- Il va forcément se montrer, mais i faut le trouver avant car il c'est très bien que si il y a un vote il sera élu. Beaucoup de gens le craigne mais beaucoup plus l'admire.

\- On ne peut pas laisser cela arriver, il faut le trouver, où était-il ce matin ?

\- Personne ne l'a vu après la réunion des leaders. Il est sûrement soit à son appartement soit à la salle de contrôle.

\- D'accord Quatre tu connais bien la salle de contrôle alors tu peux aller vérifier pendant que je vais à l'appartement.

Après cet accord rapide je me rend au pas de course à l'appartement d'Eric. Quand je m'approche, je me rends compte que la porte est ouverte. Je l'ouvre et rentre prudemment dans la première pièce qui se trouve être le salon. Contrairement à l'appartement de Quatre qui comportait une décoration plutôt neutre mais en majeure partie composée de meubles gris ou clair. Ici tout est noir des meubles jusqu'au mur, je ne sais même pas comment la lumière fait pour pénétrer dans les pièces.

En regardant autour de moi, j'entends soudain des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, ils sont derrières moi. Mais quand je me retourne j'ai juste le temps de distinguer le visage d'Eric avant qu'il me lance une gifle qui m'envoie au sol.

J'ouvre les yeux et je sens immédiatement les cordes sur mes poignes mais pas le même sentiment qu'avec Peter et Al cette fois-ci je le sais Eric n'avait pas prévu ça et ces cordes sont bien trop fines. En regardant dans la pièce je me rends compte que Eric n'est même pas là, je me demande si Quatre la trouvé. En quelques minutes je réussie à me détacher de la chaise et parviens à sortir de l'appartement.

J'arrive rapidement à l'infirmerie où se tiens Eric qui fait un discours devant les leaders rassemblés en cercle pour l'écouter, il parle comme si de rien était comme si il ne venais pas juste de ma ligoter à une chaise par exemple.

\- Mes amis, bien que cela ne soit qu'un accident bénin il nous faut penser à l'avenir de la faction et de ses dirigeants je pense qu'il faut nommer un intérim qui exercera la position de Marc jusqu'à son retour.

Ça proposition est accueillie avec des hochements de tête et des regards confiants de la part des plus vieux leaders. Je n'avoue pas cela facilement mais il me fait froid dans le dos, il à tout préparer avant même que j'arrive dans la faction. Je comprends maintenant quand Quatre me parlait de sa revanche, il est déterminé et personne ne se doute de rien.

\- Bien, si nous avons l'accord de tout le monde je propose de voter.

\- NON ! J'ai crié tellement fort que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie se sont retournées.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Tris ? Il me lance un regard noir, il sait très bien que son plan marche à merveille et que je suis la seule avec Quatre à voir clair dans son jeu.

\- C'est insensé, on ne peut prendre une décision aussi importante dans le précipitation, et pas besoin d'être érudit pour le savoir. Ce ne dois pas être la première fois que cela arrive avait vous des procédures dans ces cas là ?

Je me suis tournée vers une des plus anciennes leaders Tania.

\- Oui normalement nous attendons une semaine pour voir si l'état du patient s'améliore, en cas de décès ou d'incapacité permanente c'est le leader le mieux classé en dessous de 25 ans qui prend la place. Il faut qu'il l'accepte d'abord pour cinq puis les décisions son prise en fonction du cours des choses, le groupe de leaders éligible comporte Eric, Tom, Lisa et toi Tris.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur la visage d'Eric, il à tout prévu, mais si il croit que je vais le laisser faire il se mets le doigt dans l'œil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Je tiens à m'excusez parce que en relisant mon dernier chapitre j'ai remarqué que j'utilisais beaucoup le mot « leader » et je pense que c'est un peut agaçant parfois. Je suis désolé il n'y à pas eu de chapitre mardi dernier et aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon jour. Mais je ne pourrais pas publier avant dimanche prochain alors le rythme est caduc (pour l'instant) je vous conseille de suivre l'histoire pour être au courant des de vos encouragements qui me font plus que plaisir, j'aime écrire et j'adore que ça vous plaise, je réfléchis à quelques idées de one-shot à vous publier entre les chapitres.**

 **Merci et bonne lecture.**

POV de Quatre

Quand Tris m'a expliqué son plan à la sortie de l'infirmerie je l'ai d'abord regardé très bizarrement, comment réaliser cela ?

Eric à toujours été intouchable, mais aujourd'hui m'a volonté de lui faire payer n'a jamais été aussi forte. Il à attaqué Marc et ça ce n'est pas pardonnable.

Mais pour réalisé ce qu'elle à en tête il faut que je m'expose et elle le sait.

\- Ça va aller pour toi Quatre ? Tu sais on est pas obligé de dire tout ce qu'il ta fait subir même un tout petit peu va mettre le doute sur sa légitimité. Mais avant tout si tu ne peux pas, on ne le fait pas.

\- Si, j'ai besoin de voir sa réaction, je ne suis plus le petit garçon effrayé par sa propre famille, et puis si Marcus tombe il sera beaucoup plus facile de faire tomber Eric. C'est un très bon plan Tris.

Je peux voir dans son regard qu'elle est fière de moi et ça me donne du courage pour la suite. Il faut maintenant se rendre chez les altruiste pour trouver son père et mettre en place notre plan.

Le train audacieux est plutôt rapide et nous arrivons chez elle en moins de 30 minutes, tout les altruistes nous observent, nous ne sommes pas armés contrairement aux patrouilles qui surveillent les quartiers.

Sa maison est petite, semblable à toute les autres et elle me rappelle des souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Dès que nous passons la porte sont père nous accueille.

\- Tris que fait-tu là ? Tu as un problème ? Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis la cérémonie du choix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Papa ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème, j'ai fini mon initiation, je suis leader maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis fière de toi ma fille, c'est ta place je suis sûre que tu t'en sors très bien.

\- D'ailleurs voici Quatre. Je vois qu'elle hésite à propos de la présentation, amis ? Copain ?

Je décide de prendre les devant

\- Bonjour messieurs je suis un ami de votre fille.

\- Bien enchanté jeune homme.

\- Papa il faut que tu nous aide, il faut que tu prennes le poste de Marcus.

On peut lire l'étonnement sur son visage s'en suis plusieurs minutes d'explication de la part de Tris. Sur la situation, mais aussi sur mon identité et sur ce que mon « père » m'a fait.

\- Bien, les enfants, je suis prêt à vous aidez, je me sens tellement coupable. Je n'étais pas au courant il faut que je fasse une déclaration et que je demande une nouvelle élection. Vous inquiétez pas on va réussir.

Un sourire s'imprime sur le visage de Tris, et elle me regarde intensément.

\- On va réussir. Répète-t-elle en échos à son père.

Puis comme pour celer cette promesse elle m'embrasse doucement, et m'ont appréhension s'envole, je sais que quoi qu'il se passera elle sera là.

\- Je viens d'appeler la personne qui organise les rassemblements, il a lieu dans deux heures après mangé. Vous devriez rentrer chez les audacieux et le suivre de là-ba tu le peux Tris puisque tu à accès à la salle de contrôle.

\- Merci pour tout papa. Elle prend son père dans ses bras et nous partons en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer parce que les nouvelles vont très vites ici.

Notre présence pourrait éveillé les soupçons surtout ceux de Marcus.

Chez les audacieux seulement Zeke et quelques autres personnes ont remarqués que nous étions partis. C'est plutôt un bon point pour nous et notre plan.

Après être passé rapidement à mon appartement nous nous rendons au réfectoire pour manger avec les autres avant la déclaration du père de Tris. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de m'afficher à tout le monde après ces révélations, ici personne ne sait qui je suis même pas mon vrai nom à part Zeke.

Mais même si la population de Chicago est à quelques heures de connaître la vérité sur moi, je n'ai pas peur. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'agis vraiment et je sais que ce que l'on fait maintenant va permettre aux audacieux de ne pas être sous l'emprise d'un maniaque.

Le repas se passe plutôt bien et personne ne se doute de rien, il ne reste maintenant que quinze minutes avant la déclaration. Nous nous rendons donc à la salle de contrôle qui par une magie bénie est vide. Tout dois se passer très vite à partir de ce point, une fois son discours terminé Andrew lancera un vote de crise pour élire un nouveau dirigeant. Les résultats du vote seront publiés d'ici demain matin et peut importe le nouveau leader ce ne sera pas mon père.

Tris allume l'écran et le règle sur la fréquence des altruistes, puis me lance un regard que je n'arrive pas à décrire, entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. On peut voir les altruistes se regrouper sur la place publique, tous en nuances de gris et presque in-différenciables.

Quand le père de Tris commence à parler le silence est immédiat personne ne bouge jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce son dernier mot. Certaines personnes affichent des regards outrés et je le distingue, mon père, que de plus en plus de gens regardent. Avec ce regard, le regard des gens trahis, comme celui que je lui avais lancé quand il a poussé Eric à me suivre chez les audacieux.

Andrew pose sa feuille, puis vient la dernière phrase

« Cher camarades altruistes que ceux qui souhaitent élire un nouveau leader lève la main. »

Une foule de main se lèvent, toutes, sauf celle de mon père que tout le monde regarde à présent.

Andrew reprend la parole

« Bien, Marcus je vais te demander de te retirer de tes fonctions actuelles et de rester à ton domicile en attendant ton rendez-vous avec le conseil pour faute grave. Cher altruistes, je vous invite à participer au vote qui va élire notre nouveau leader, il vous suffit de vous rendre dans la salle commune. Merci à tous. »

La foule se dissipe, et Marcus rentre chez lui, on peut voir la rage sur son visage, quand à lui Andrew se rend avec les autres au vote un sourire aux lèvres. Je me tourne vers Tris qui arbore le même sourire.

\- On la fait ! Il l'a fait !

Elle me saute dans les bras, et dans l'instant j'y pense : tout les autres leaders sont au courants puisque d'un événement de cette ampleur doit être communiqué à toute les factions.

Eric est au courant, c'est le moment de lancer la deuxième partie du plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'avoue avoir eu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres puisque il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie c'est derniers jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai une question pour vous souhaitez-vous une suite ? Car vous allez pouvoir le voir avec ce chapitre mais après ces derniers mots je n'imagine que peut-être un cours chapitre un an plus tard par exemple. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, merci pour vos avis qui me font chaud au cœur, et je me mets au clavier tout de suite pour vous finir le one-shot que j'avais promis.**

 **Merci**

 **Bonne lecture**

POV de Tris

Je suis tellement fière de mon père, il l'a fait et j'ai pu admirer la fierté avec laquelle il à parlé. Ma mère doit déjà être en train de le féliciter et de lui répéter à quel point il à fait une bonne action pour le restant de la faction. Mais à ce moment je ne pense pas à la faction, je pense à mon père, il est très populaire chez es altruistes et va sûrement se faire élire. Ce qui signifie réunions des leaders en famille !

Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite avant cela il faut faire tomber Eric et pour ça suivre quelques étapes :

Tout d'abord trouver la vidéosurveillance du moment ou Eric à frappé Quatre, qui est je pense sur le serveur puisque il à du l'effacer.

Puis trouver des personnes capables de témoigner que Eric à beaucoup été en contact avec Marc juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Et même avec ça il faudra encore le faire avouer.

Après la fin de la diffusion Quatre se retourne vers les ordinateurs à l'autre bout de la salle, le plus imposant gère tout les serveurs et permet d'accéder à n'importe quelle donnée audacieuse. Quelques instants de tapage éfréner sur les touches plus tard on entend un message d'erreur.

\- Tris, je ne peut pas accéder aux fichiers effacés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'accréditation, mais tu dois l'avoir, te rappelle tu d'un code que Marc aurait mentionner pendant le briefing ?

\- Laisse moi réfléchir… Il doit changer chaque jour mais il me semble que aujourd'hui c'est 142196, essaye !

\- C'est ça ! Merveilleux, merci Tris !

De nombreux dossiers s'affichent devant nos yeux je vois Quatre très concentré sur sa tâche, je me demande comment il peut se retrouver là dedans. Son point fort est l'informatique alors que le mien est le combat et la stratégie, on se complète, à la façon des audacieux.

\- Yes ! Je l'ai !

Quatre lance la vidéo, sa propre image et celle de Eric s'affiche. Cette vidéo couvre la fin de la scène, Quatre à du sang sur le visage et Eric le menace.

A la fin de la vidéo je me tourne vers Quatre :

\- C'est parfait avec ça on peut montrer aux autres leaders que Eric n'est pas le soldat parfait qu'il prétend être.

\- Dans ce cas tu peux convoquer une réunion pour montrer cette vidéo.

J'utilise la radio des audacieux sur la fréquence réservé aux leaders pour faire passer le message réunion dans la salle de conférence de la base dans une demie-heure.

A peine sortie de la salle de contrôle et après avoir pris soi d'effacer nos traces on se dirige directement vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Tout le monde est rentré et je m'apprête à faire de même suivie de Quatre quand Eric arrive.

\- Lui il reste ici ce n'est pas un leader, il à renoncé à ce droit il y a deux ans maintenant tu reste à la porte, merci.

Suite à cette pique Eric rentre tranquillement dans la salle et je peux voir la rage dans les yeux de Quatre.

Alors je lui chuchote quelques mots :

\- Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attends à l'intérieur, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en charge.

Ce fameux sourire en coin réapparaît sur son visage et me donne toute la force du monde pour passer cette porte et enfin lui régler son compte.

\- Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue. J'ai décider de convoquer cette réunion afin d'annoncer quelques chose de très important et qui va sûrement influencé des décisions à venir. Comme vous le savez tous Marc est à l'infirmerie dans le comas. Après de longues réflexions et des échanges avec les infirmiers il se trouve qu'il est pratiquement impossible que cet événement soit un accident, on arrive donc à la conclusion que quelqu'un à fait cela à Marc. Je connais bien les règles et je sais que accuser une personne sans preuves n'apporte rien alors avant de porter cette accusation je vais vous montrer une première chose.

J'avance vers l'écran et connecte la vidéo pour la lancer, tout le monde porte son attention sur la vidéo.

Il ne faut que trente seconde de visionnage pour que toute les personnes présentent dans la salle se retourne vers Eric avec des regards de dégoûts.

\- Je pense que vous avez maintenant compris qui est la cible de mon accusation, comme vous l'avez vu, Eric à frappé puis menacé un autre audacieux. Cet audacieux se trouvant être Quatre, celui-ci participe à la formation des novices mais est aussi le frère d'Eric.

Les regards passe d'outrée à décontenancés.

\- En effet Quatre à refusé la place de leader qui lui à été offerte afin de ne plus revoir son père Marcus, ancien leader altruiste. Ce même père qui à ordonné à Eric de suivre son frère chez les audacieux. Alors, dites moi si Eric est près à faire ça pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus dans la même faction que lui, qu'est-il prêts à faire pour récupérer le pouvoir de sa nouvelle faction ? Je vous laisse en jugez.

Sur ces mots je sors de la pièce et j'entends des échanges houleux commencé avec Eric et les autres, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'apporter d'autres preuves. Apparemment certains doutaient déjà de son honnêteté, dans quelques heures cette affaire devrait être réglée, il n'accédera jamais à la position qu'il voulait voler. Et sans Marcus pour le défendre ou le reprendre chez les altruistes, Eric sera pris à son propre jeu.

Quatre est dans le couloir et me regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas pu entrer mais j'ai très bien entendu par contre. Je suis tellement fière de toi tu à été très convaincante, tu aurais pu faire une bonne avocate chez les érudits.

Il me prend dans ces bras et je lui répond doucement :

\- Peut-être mais maintenant ma place est ici, avec toi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà l'ultime chapitre de cette fanfiction, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Je pense c'est la fin logique de la trame que j'ai construit au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez autant aimé la lire que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Vous pouvez me retrouver dans de nouvelles aventures sur divergente ou autres en cliquant sur mon compte. Je reviens très bientôt avec une autre fanfiction.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et de m'avoir soutenue tout ce temps !**

 **Un an plus tard…**

POV de Tris

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'arrivée de la nouvelle vague de novices, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs, c'est là que tout à commencez. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis l'année dernière Quand Quatre et moi avons réussi à dénoncer Eric il à finalement été expulsé des audacieux et il est maintenant sans-factions et vis avec son père, en marge du système.

Depuis mon père à bien été élu leader comme je le prévoyais, et perte d'un leader oblige, Quatre à pris la place de son frère. La place qui lui revenait de droit et qui lui avait été volée. Après cette vague d'événements Marc c'est rétabli et à repris sa place pour le bonheur de tout le monde. Quatre et moi habitons ensemble réellement depuis sept mois et je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui.

Moi la jeune fille qui ne trouvait pas sa place, je l'ai trouvée, ici avec Quatre comme quoi tout est possible.

Je sors de mes pensées quand les novices entrent dans la fosse accompagnés de Quatre, ils sont tous différents et je remarque avec joie qu'il y a cinq altruistes, un record !

\- Bienvenue ! Vous êtes à présent ici chez vous et j'espère que vous vous y plairez, surtout si c'est votre choix.

Je regarde les novices altruistes qui étudient ce qui les entourent, soudain je pense « moi aussi ça m'avait perturbé, chez les altruistes tout est tellement plus austère »

\- Votre entraînement sera séparé en deux parties durant toute la durée de votre séjour en tant que novices. La première partie concerne les techniques de combats, de défense et de surveillance et la deuxième votre aptitude psychologique à devenir un membre des audacieux.

Je peux voir que certain se sont détendus quand j'ai abordé la deuxième partie, je sais que beaucoup sont préoccupés par le côté combats. Mais après tout chacun peut apporter quelques chose de différent aux audacieux.

Après avoir accompagné les novices au dortoirs Qu atre m'attire dans l'appartement une main sur mes yeux.

On passe la porte et il prend la parole

\- A trois tu vas ouvrir tes yeux ok ? Un … Deux … Trois…

J'ouvre enfin mes yeux et une énorme gâteau au chocolat est posé sur la table du salon

\- Joyeux anniversaire de rencontre ma chérie !

Il m'embrasse et me prend dans ses bras et tout un coup je sais c'était lui depuis le début, et je relève la tête pour le regarder.

\- Je t'aime.


End file.
